


Угли

by Romanovski



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, F/M, Out of Character, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 23:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19095280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romanovski/pseuds/Romanovski
Summary: Умея адаптироваться и переживать сложные времена, она не может пережить (выжить, выжечь, стереть) Учиху Саске. Кому ее порицать?





	Угли

**Author's Note:**

> https://vk.com/romanovski_home -- спойлеры к главам/новым работам, эстетики, материалы, все тут. 
> 
> https://vk.com/photo-77039935_456239664 -- эстетика. 
> 
> СасуСаку проблеском.   
> Моя крохотная любовь -- это те самые невзаимные чувства.

Не нужно смотреть, чтобы знать — он спокоен, невозмутим и, возможно, счастлив.  
Видеть его раз в несколько лет, а то и реже, она привыкла. Внутри уже ничего не бьется с размаху о ребра, хрустя и треща, просто чуть разгорается, как добавленная в красные угли сухая солома. Ненадолго.  
Умея адаптироваться и переживать сложные времена, она не может пережить (выжить, выжечь, стереть) Учиху Саске. Кому ее порицать?  
  
 _Ха_. Никто не знает.  
  
Даже его драгоценная жена. Драгоценная настолько, что живет одна с крохотной дочерью и ждет-ждет-ждет, как дура, что Саске-кун опомнится, вернется и осядет. Сакура. Умная и прекрасная куноичи. Глупая девочка-матка. Саске удобно прятаться за поисками искупления и изредка возвращаться туда, где можно выдохнуть, чтобы уйти снова.   
  
...интересно, каково это: жить с ребенком на руках и вечно ждать, когда же вернется его отец?   
  
  
Раньше Карин мечтала, чтобы Саске видел ее. Теперь она знает: Саске не умеет. Ни видеть, ни любить, ни тянуться навстречу, ни меняться. Ничего из этого. Саске — тот черный осадок на дне пробирки. Саске — перегоревшее дерево, твердый кусок жирно блестящего угля. В нем нет.  
  
       _Кто из них счастлив,_  думает Карин, листая свои работы,  _несчастна ли я?_  
  
В ней есть. Горит, жжет, пахнет осенью и старыми ржаво-рыжими листьями под ногами, костром в туманную ночь.   
Она не обманывает себя. Невыносимо. Все-таки невыносимо, и она прячет себя в лаборатории, прячется в стенах, отгораживается колбами и пробирками, отмахивается своими исследованиями. Только бы не смотреть.  
  
Тонкий отблеск счастья, горького и ядовитого, в зеленых глазах, толика знания: отпусти его руку, и он исчезнет.  
  
Только бы не видеть, как она цепляется за единственную руку Саске своей, старается заглянуть в глаза, улыбается и светится изнутри, такая яркая и совсем не убитая жизнью матери-одиночки. Это не злорадство и не зависть. Как завидовать человеку, который настолько уязвим?   
Карин горит, и это не больно, просто очень несправедливо и обидно...   
  
...впрочем, и больно — врать себе ну такое занятие. Кто-то, даже не заняв место в сердце (в наличии ли?), занимает место рядом. Она не завидует.  
Но каждый раз, внутри, очень глубоко, что-то горячо и больно ввинчивается в красную мякоть. Карин улыбается и дарит очки его маленькой дочери, самой настоящей Учихе, черноглазой и черноволосой Сараде. Карин дружелюбно общается с Сакурой, наблюдая изредка, как внутри нее борются два желания: остаться для мужа идеальной или все-таки устроить новый скандал по его приходу?  
Понимая, что не может так же, Карин отступает. Ей достаточно пользовались, а она слишком выросла, чтобы верить в чудо и возможность перевоспитания любовью.  
  
Ее дети — исписанные формулами листы. Ее заботы — клинические исследования. Ее переживания — хватит ли денег на очередной проект?  
  
Саске появляется в деревне редко, а сталкиваются лицом к лицу они — дай Ками-сама — еще реже. Карин, смотря на него снизу-вверх, поджигает свои угли, будто все это время без него пропитывала их горючей смесью. Она никогда не оглядывается на черную широкоплечую и ледяную фигуру.   
Точно не плачет по ночам, точно не страдает от безысходности, а работает с таким напором только потому, что это ей нравится. Карин — взрослая девочка.  
Семья, дети, ночники по двум сторонам от кровати, завтраки для мужа и покорное ожидание — не для нее.  
  
Только почему внутри так больно и горячо?


End file.
